Play with Fire
by dantesdarkqueen
Summary: He is exactly like the element he controls. Hypnotic. Compelling. But most of all, dangerous. What does a girl do when he has her in his clutches, to gain freedom? Even when her heart belongs to another, can she deny her desire to play with fire?


**Summary: **Nobody can resist him forever. He is exactly like the element he controls. Hypnotic. Compelling. But most of all, dangerous... What does a girl do when a man like that has her in his clutches, to get away from him? Even when her heart belongs to another, can she deny her desire to play with fire?

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix owns it all. The closest I can get to owning Axel is the action figure on my shelf.

**Queen's Quornor: **Pretty much all I've written so far on the KH board has been first person POV. And all of it has been Axel's POV. I started wondering if I could do as well with other characters from KH, and somehow thought turned to one of my favorite non-canon pairings, namely Kaxel. Besides, I haven't done a full-out, blow-by-blow lemon before here. Came really close in "Midnight Flames," though. So, let's see what I can do! Oh, and this does not tie in with the aforementioned fic.

Play with Fire

How long had it been since she had been whisked away from her home? A week? Two weeks? A month? Kairi had lost track of time almost the instant she had set foot in that alien realm of transparent walls and twisting, swirling symbols. Her sense of time had only become even more muddled when her kidnapper had dragged her away from her new friends in Twilight Town.

She glared over at the man in the chair before the fire, her sapphire eyes almost burning with the strength of her anger. When she had become tired, he had taken them through another of those strange portals and stopped here, telling her to get some sleep, that they were leaving in the morning. Kairi had thought to use the opportunity to sneak away from him, but he melted the lock to the door shut and explained that he had no intention of leaving her alone in her own room. He was staying with her.

The redhaired man had taken her on a whirlwind tour of the worlds, dragging her from one place to another in the blink of an eye. Kairi thought he was trying to lose somebody, but she had no idea who that somebody could be. Her captor hadn't answered her inquiries.

She sighed and lay down on the sofa, pillowing her head on her hand. Since there was nothing else to do, she watched him. Her kidnapper was an extremely compelling man. In fact, despite her current situation, she had to admit that he was very handsome. She had never seen hair as red as his before, and his eyes were a deeper aqua than the waters back home. Combined with the black dots on his cheeks, the features made him very exotic.

Almost without realizing it, she began comparing him to Sora. She had always thought Sora was cute, and a good friend. He was possessed of a boyish innocence that Kairi found quite charming, even after all the things he must have seen and experienced during his journey to find her, and she knew she could depend on him. It could even be said, in a sense, that she loved him.

But in the face of this man, Sora's memory paled. Yes, Sora was handsome, but the redhead staring into the fire was even more so. Sora had the Keyblade, but this man had control of fire; she had seen him use it to destroy some Heartless during their trip. Sora had been everywhere, searching for her, but her captor's eyes spoke of a worldliness beyond even his, the experience of years of travel and battle.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was finding herself drawn to him, as a moth to open flame.

"Like what you see?"

She blinked, startled out of her contemplations by the sound of his voice. Those aqua eyes were upon her, amusement dancing in their depths. Kairi huffed and turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling. He chuckled and fell silent.

_How am I supposed to get away from him? _Kairi mulled over the possibilities. He had already shown her that he could find her wherever she went, catching her in Twilight Town as he had. Maybe if she found Sora or Riku, they could defend her from him.

But what were the chances of their being here, on this world, wherever it was?

Somebody else, then. There had to be somebody on this world who could defend her against him. If she could get to one, maybe she could sit and wait until he finally went away, running from whoever was tracking him.

That would entail, however, slipping his clutches first. And he showed no signs of falling asleep anytime soon.

Kairi blew some hair away from her eyes, turning the puzzle over in her mind. If he wasn't going to go to sleep himself, she would have to make him. But how?

She lowered her hands, bringing them to rest on her stomach. As she moved them, they brushed over her nipples, and a familiar tingle raced along her body to pool in her groin. She could really use the relaxation maturbation induced right about now. It always made her drowsy, playing with herself...

_That's it!_

She had read somewhere that men used even more energy then women when they climaxed. If it made her sleepy, what would it do to the man who had kidnapped her? He would be out cold!

But he wouldn't just slip his hand into his pants himself, not while she was watching. He wasn't crude; he had never watched when she needed to relieve herself, though he had never let her go off by herself. He needed encouragement.

But could she really do that? Let him...

No! That was supposed to be for her husband!

_It could mean the difference between you never seeing Sora again and you getting away, Kairi_, she reminded herself sternly. Sora would understand, right? Assuming they ever got to that point...

Plucking up her courage, Kairi rose to her feet and shyly went over to him, wondering how in the world she was going to do this. He eyed her curiously as she stood before him, playing with the zipper on her sheath-dress.

"Did you want something?" he asked.

"Yes." Kairi took a deep breath and unzipped the front, letting the garment fall to the floor behind her. "I'm too tense to go to sleep."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Sex is supposed to relieve stress, right?"

The crimson brows rose almost to his hairline, and he crossed his arms, aqua eyes scrutinizing her slip-clad form. "Normally, little girls don't have sex with the guys that kidnap them."

"I'm not a little girl," she stated, nudging the strap off one shoulder. "And I'm curious. I don't want to lose my virginity to somebody who doesn't know what he's doing."

"How do you know I've even had sex before? I could be a virgin too."

She looked him straight in the eye, hoping she sounded convincing. "Let me rephrase that. I want to lose it to _you._"

He inhaled sharply, and his lips spread in a slow smirk, a hungry smile. "I was hoping you would say that," he stated before drawing her forward into his lap.

Kairi had to wonder if she was actually going to see this through. Did she have the courage to let this man, this _stranger_, touch her? Take her? _Claim _her? Would she be able to look Sora - or even Riku! - in the face, knowing that this was how she gained her freedom?

Her fears were shattered the moment his lips touched hers.

He was warm. She discovered that rather quickly. His skin was hot to the touch, warmer than her own and smelling slightly of charcoal. It was a compelling scent, and oddly she found herself aroused by it. Or was that due to the skill with which his tongue stroked against hers? Maybe it was the fact that she was sleeping with her enemy.

Kairi did not know.

But she did know that she wanted this, now. Her fingers went to the front of his coat, searching for the zipper. She pulled back from his lips in confusion when she realized she couldn't find it.

He laughed softly. "It's from the bottom up," he explained with a smile. Kairi looked over her shoulder, wondering how she was going to unzip him from this position. He understood; she suddenly found herself on the floor, with him standing tall before her, still smirking. "Try it now."

Her hands went to the zipper and slowly dragged it upwards, the girl rising to her feet as they journeyed higher. Soon his black coat whispered to the floor and he joined it, dragging her down beside him on the rug before the fire. Kairi kissed him again, ran her hands across his chest. She found it amazing that any man's chest could be this tightly-muscled; Riku and Sora had not even come close, when last she had seen them shirtless. Her captor groaned softly into her mouth when her fingers ran across his nipples.

Surprised by the sound, she touched them again, even going so far as to gently pinch them, as she would her own. He responded by kissing her more fiercely, his long fingers going to her breasts. Through her shift, he stroked and rolled the stiff nipples, his thumbs rubbing the sensitive undersides the entire time. Kairi gasped at the sensations elicited by his actions, now thoroughly enjoying herself.

_Don't forget your goal, Kairi-girl_. Her hands skated down his toned torso, exploring the muscles until she reached the top of his pants. Reminding herself of the necessity of her actions, she undid the top button.

His hand reached down to stop her, covering her fingers and holding them captive. "Not yet, Kairi," he murmured. "Not yet..."

Before she could question him, his hands had gone to the hem of her slip, slowly working the fabric upwards until she was naked before him, but for her panties. Pulling away from her, he leaned back to take her in, his aqua eyes roaming across her exposed flesh with a need even hotter than the fires he controlled. Kairi then felt his hand behind her back, supporting her while he guided her into a prone position on the rug.

Then his hot, wet mouth was on her breast, and she lost herself in the pleasure anew.

_Why is he being so nice? _she wondered, threading her fingers through his soft red hair. _Why doesn't he just... _She gasped, losing her train of thought as his hand slipped beneath her panties, his warm fingers searching out her intimate secrets with a practiced expertise. His touch felt better than hers ever had, and the confidence with which he touched her was a welcome respite from her own virginal curiosity. He did not concentrate solely on her little jewel, as she always had; no, those clever fingers slipped throughout her dewy folds, danced along the inner lips, and darted softly into the untouched opening, leaving the sparkling fires of desire in their wake.

Kairi wondered if it would feel this good were he Sora or Riku, instead. Would they be this confident, this sure, about exploring her body? Could they give her this same pleasure? Would they kiss her with this same fierce tenderness?

She knew in her heart that they would not. They would be shy and embarrassed, nervous about touching her like this. They would not know what to do, how to make her feel good.

But this man...

Her thoughts shattered a moment later, when his knowing fingers brought her orgasm crashing down over her.

As she lay spent and gasping, he leaned back on his knees, a cocky smile twisting his lips. He dropped his hands to the side, then raised them a moment later, high into the air. Fire rose from the floor, surrounding them in a cocoon of flame. Kairi was surprised that it didn't seem to be burning the floor, or even the furniture, but her attention was diverted when he lowered his hands into his lap, pulling the zipper of his pants down with a teasing slowness. As she sat up, curious to see what he hid from her gaze, he revealed himself to her.

Kairi's eyes widened. How was he going to get that inside her? It was _huge!_

He laughed again. "You're definitely a virgin, Kairi. An experienced woman would know this isn't that big."

"It's not?" she asked, unable to take her eyes off that very hard, very erect part of his body.

"I'm big, but they can get bigger. Don't worry about it; you'll stretch to fit." He lay back down beside her, taking one of her hands and guiding it to his body. "Touch," he instructed, his voice low and heated.

She took a deep breath and turned onto her side to face him, propping herself up on one elbow. They both watched as her hand grasped him, exploring him with the shy curiosity universal to all virgins. Her fingers trailed up and down the shaft, softly traced the shade of the head, scraped over the velvet-soft skin of his sac with infinite care. When she squeezed him gently, his head tilted back with on his neck, the burning eyes closing as a purring sound grew in his throat.

"You sound like a big cat," she giggled, still stroking him.

White teeth flashed, and then his hand was removing hers from his body, pinning it and its fellow on either side of her head as he swung himself over her. "Ready, Kairi?"

She swallowed, and obediently spread her legs, shuddering softly when he settled between them.

"I want you to scream my name when you come, Kairi. Understand?"

"I don't know your name..." she breathed, her upper body arching slightly.

"It's Axel. Got it memorized?" The fires reflected in his eyes flared when she nodded her acquiescence. A moment later, his warm lips were on her neck, stoking the flames growing in her body as he began to press inside her.

He had only gotten the head inside when a stab of pain shot up her spine. Kairi groaned a protest, but he paid her no heed; instead, he increased the pressure, his fingers tightening around her own.

Two gasps, one of victory and the other of pain, filled the air when he broke through the proof of her innocence.

He did not immediately tend to his own pleasure. He kissed her jaw and lips, soothed her tears with hot whispers of encouragement. He was surprisingly gentle, patient until she adjusted to his size and sudden invasion. When the pain had faded and her arousal returned, he began to move.

He kept the pace slow and rhythmic, smooth, with a push at the end that nudged against something inside her and made her see stars. His hands left hers free to roam, trailing down her sides to send cooling shivers throughout her body and holding her to him possessively. He kissed her hotly, encouraging her tongue to come out and duel with his own. The fires raged around them, sweat slicked their skin, and she did not stop him.

It was far better than she could have ever _imagined_, this coupling. He made it so. He ensured their mutual pleasure, stopping to help her along when she fell behind, encouraging her into the fires of their rising climax as if he actually _cared_ about her.

A far cry from how she had originally envisioned her first time.

She tore her mouth from his, feeling the orgasm growing inside her. She watched the wall of unnatural fire, listened to the crackle of its dance and his pleasured grunts, felt his lips on her throat once more. Heat, fire, and pleasure swirled and entwined as one inside her head, clouded her vision, and grew into an inferno centered directly between her thighs, where he still worked to bring about the explosion, to ignite the flames.

She had never dreamed it could feel like this.

Then her spine was snapping upward and her nails were digging into his back, his name ringing from her lips in an amazed, glorious cry. Her name rose with his, his face turning skyward as he thrust as far inside her as he possibly could, his back arching into a deep curve while seed hotter than the fires around them pulsed deep into her fertile young womb.

And the fires echoed their completion, the tongues of flame licking the ceiling when their master and his chosen lover found their ecstacy. The roar of the fires pounded in her ears, heat overwhelmed her body...

Kairi fell into cool, velvet darkness.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

It was still dark outside when she came to, the moonlight sheeting over their naked, entwined forms. Kairi disentangled herself from her sleeping captor, her exhausted lover, and swiftly dressed. Once clothed, she went to the window and unlatched it, pushing the pane open and looking down. The ground was not more than two stories down; she could jump without being hurt.

Without meaning to, she looked back at the man who had stolen her away, her sapphire eyes thoughtful. Suddenly wracked with guilt, despite what he had done, she went to him on silent cat-feet and knelt down. He looked so young, so fragile in sleep.

"I'm sorry...Axel..." she breathed, smoothing some hair away from his face. He stirred lightly, but did not awaken. Kairi pressed two fingers to her lips in a kiss, then softly touched them to his cheek.

_Thank you, for making it good for me... _

Then she was gone, out the window and into a strange new world, praying she would find civilization before he awoke. Perhaps even Sora or Riku.

Her hopes were dashed when somebody grabbed her arm and dragged her back against a very hard body, a black-gloved hand covering her mouth before she had a chance to scream. She tilted her head up, dreading to behold the familiar aqua eyes and crimson hair.

Instead, the golden eyes of a predator met her startled sapphires. Blue hair crowned his head, not red, and the handsome face was marred by crossed scars across the nose. Her latest captor stared emotionlessly down at her, and then darkness encompassed them both, opening into the familiar realm she had visited so many times with her one-time lover.

Memories of his love-making filled her mind, and suddenly she regretted ever leaving him.

She had played with fire to gain her freedom...

And they both had lost.


End file.
